Hiro Hiyorimi
Hiro Hiyorimi is the main protagonist. A normal middle school boy who dies at the beginning of the series and becomes the Blood Warrior of Hime. Appearance Hiro is somewhere around to be 12 to 15 years old. He has brown hair like his sister, reddish brown eyes, a white T-shirt and jeans which is also his school uniform. Hiro also appears to be the weakest even in his school. Personality Hiro is clumsy, kind, respectful, scrappy, careless, chicken-hearted, risk-taker, foolish, compassionate, solicitous, protective, caring, helpful, friendly, heroic, anxious, incapacitated, curious, and geeky. History Not much known about his past but based on Sawawa's story they were living with their father's second wife but had to leave because they wanted to have a life in their own. So Hiro moved to the Sasanaki City to meet his sister. Fighting Type The type of fighting skills use by this character. -Hiro is using any kind of object that can cause pain to fight in order to protect Hime. Other Abilities Blood Warrior Ability - When the Royal Blood activate in his body he became a blood warrior. Its giving him the knowledge to protect, the courage to attack and the strength to fight. Though this is left out in the anime. Flame Warrior Ability - Its the same as being a Blood Warrior but twice in power. Plus he can use the Sacred Royal Fire to eliminate the enemy. Character Database Hiro db.JPG|Hiro Anime Character Database Hiro OVA Appearance.jpg|Hiro OVA Character Database Relationship Sherwood ' Hiro and Sherwood have a love/hate relationship. Sherwood has a huge crush on Hiro, however Hiro may or may not know about it, she has been in love with him ever since he saved her from her suicide attempt. Sherwood would always flirt with Hiro every time she's around him. Sherwood really wants Hiro to leave Hime and come be her servant instead but Hiro always turns her down, whenever he does Sherwood order Francesca to beat him up. However Hiro still cares about her. Hime Hime is Hiro's master and Hiro is her servant and blood warrior. Hime is also Hiro's love interest. Hiro and Hime's relationship is uncertain and remains uncertain. Hiro has romantic feelings for Hime, and Hime is aware of his feelings, but her feelings for him is also uncertain. Hiro fell in love with Hime in the first and beginning of the episode, he saved her from metal bars that nearly killed her, but only to be killed himself. The woman appears at the hospital, where Hiro was pronounced dead, she looks at his corpse and grants him a second life, reviving him. Hiro soon approaches the woman again, who was in danger, Hiro dies the second time trying to save her, but luckily she grants him a second life, and makes him her servant. After becoming Hime's servant, Hime tends to treat Hiro very coldly, but on the other hand, Hiro is very respectful and loyal to her. Sawawa Hiro and Sawawa weren't really close as children. Ever since their parents death Hiro and Sawawa both were separated from each other however, years later Sawawa send a letter to Hiro telling him to come and live with her in the mansion so she could support him. Once they became servants of the princess, Hiro and Sawawa became closer to each other now that they were living in the same house. Sawawa is very motherly to Hiro, she would always give him motherly advice so he could stay out of trouble. Hiro and Sawawa are both very protective of each other, whenever there is danger Hiro would make his sister leave the house so she wouldn't get hurt or killed. Whenever Hiro is missing, Sawawa would get very worried, but when Hiro is back she would happily hug him between her large breasts, which makes Hiro very uncomfortable. Flandre Hiro and Flandre have a friendly relationship. Flandre is always looking out for Hiro and they are really good close friends. Hiro likes Flandre very much even though he can't understand her sometimes, but whenever Hiro is in trouble Flandre comes to save him. 'Riza Wildman Hiro and Riza have a brother/sister relationship. Hiro is also willing to protect Riza, Riza treats Hiro like a younger brother and she is sometimes looking out for him. However, Riza is sometimes very cold on Hiro but only when she gets annoyed or is corrected by Hiro. When they first met, Riza saw Hiro as a good person after he went to go save a puppy, and started to like him since she half werewolf, but started being harsh on him when she found out he was working for Hime and kept trying to protect Hime. When Riza found her brother's grave she started crying however, Hiro came behind her and hugged Riza, Riza thought that Hiro was comforting her but was only weak because his flame of life was burning out and kindly asked her to take him to Hime, angrly she punched him away and blurted out "what an idiot" then left. There is a possibility that Riza may be in love with Hiro, there are lost of clues that might prove she has romantic feelings for Hiro, like after when Reiri bit Hiro, Riza came in and said "I will never forgive you for what you have done to Hiro", and sometimes Riza is also showing a bit of jealousy whenever Reiri flirts with Hiro showing that she deeply cares for Hiro. Hiro is also clueless of Riza's feelings for him. Reiri Kamura Hiro and Reiri are close, they both go to the same school together. When Reiri first met Hiro she was very flirty with him like at lunch she was starring at him. Reiri wasn't really trying to befriend Hiro, she was only using him to get to Hime so she could have her blood. Later after school, Reiri called Hiro to meet her at the top of the school roof which Hiro believed it to be a date. Once he appeared Reiri tried to seduce Hiro, she hypnotizes him then bites him. Riza who had came to save Hiro was angry for what Reiri had done to Hiro and the two begin to fight. Hiro and Reiri started to become friends after Reiri started living with the princess and the rest of her servants, ever since then Hiro has also been protecting Reiri. Reiri soon began to develop love for Hiro. There are also times were Reiri would flirt with Hiro like she would say or do sexy things to make him feel nervous. Trivia *In the manga when Hime is in danger Hiro's hair turning white and his eyes changing like a cat's eye. Category:Humans